mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
List of MKS Leaks
This page documents all of the leaks made for Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. Only the leaks created by WwwWario are true; all other leaks were false, or joke leaks. List of States TRUE = Confirmed by WwwWario or confirmed because of an update. UNKNOWN = Leak by WwwWario, featuring content not in the game. FALSE = Confirmed false by WwwWario, confirmed false by leaker or confirmed false by the final release. JOKE LEAK = A leak created as a joke or the leak is obviously false. List of WwwWario's Leaks October 1st On October 1st, 2014, WwwWario posted a blog post with a image of the complete roster. The characters on the roster are hard to make out, but many could recognize Goomba on the roster. The final roster ended up looking different from this. so it is theorised that some characters were cut, and some were added later. The Leak STATE: UNKNOWN October 17th On October 17th, 2014, WwwWario posted a blurred image that is the character select screen with alt costumes. It shows the America Mario Skin from Super Smash Bros 4 and a Brown Waluigi skin. It also shows one new character, later being revealed to be Geno. The Leak STATE: 'TRUE' October 21st On October 21st, 2014, WwwWario made a blog post entitled l e ak 3.tx t. This post features Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, but with edited lyrics. The characters being hinted at were King Bob-omb and Dark Bowser. The Leak STATE: TRUE October 31st On October 31st, WwwWario posted a blog post which had a picture of a new fighter, however it is blurred out. The image also showcases a new font for the HUD. The fighter in this image was never confirmed, however, it most closely resembles Shy Guy. blog:WwwWario/WARNING! CHALLENGER APPROACHING! The Leak The Leak STATE: UNKNOWN November 27th On November 27th, WwwWario commented about a new mode similar to All-Star Mode. It was later confirmed as Takedown, and added in v0.8. STATE: TRUE List of False Leaks RicksterGames Leak On October 25th RicksterGames posted a picture that was apparently posted on Twitter by WwwWario and then taken down almost immediately after. He claims to have saved it before WwwWario deleted it. The leak depicts Goomba and Luigi on Mushroom Plains. The Leak STATE: FALSE DA151874 Leak IMG 5890.jpg IMG 5892.jpg IMG 5889.png.jpg IMG 5888.png.jpg On October 11th, 2014, user DA151874 posted a leak with pictures of Thwomp, Shy Guy, Rosalina and Geno. He also had the HUD changed, and it showed new Bob-Omb Battlefield and Final Destination as new stages. It was later confirmed false by WwwWario. The Leak STATE: FALSE TonicHedgefox Leak Omggoombathrowsminis.PNG Omghurtfulgoomba.PNG Omgflyinggoomba.PNG Omghotgoomba.PNG Omgsmashinggoombas.PNG Omgdoublegoomba.PNG Omgmoregoombas.png Omggoombalol.png Omggoombaaddbobomb.PNG On October 18th, 2014, another user called TonicHedgefox leaked 10 pictures of Goomba possibly being in the game. Later that day, the creator confirmed the leak was false. Later on this leak was brought to life in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown 2. The Leak STATE: FALSE 854220 Leak On October 18th, 2014,a user named 854220 leaked 2 images of Shigeru Miyamoto, Rosalina, Daisy and Dark Bowser in Peach's Castle and E. Gadd Cafe. It seemed real, but it was posted on the same day that v.0.7 was released causing many people believing it to be false. A few hours later the leaker confirmed that it was fake. The Leak STATE: FALSE mks_leak Leak On October 19th, 2014, a leaker under the name mks_leak leaked 3 images of Boom Boom joining Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. They look very real, however much evidence is pointing toward false because of odd claims A proof that the Leak is false its the arguments of mks_leak, first he said BoomBoom was unlockable and he just unlocked him, and then he said wwwWario gave him the game with the new characters already unlocked. It was later proved false by the Leaker himself, who was Mightyzinn The Leak STATE: FALSE Villainger Leak On October 25, 2014, a user named Villainger posted a caps-locked post claiming to be the "roster of MKS v0.8". It bears a striking resemblance to the October 1st leak by WwwWario. However, the fact that K. Rool's image is a 3D model and that it is a bit to the side, that make the leak a bit less believable. However, the leak was proven false by the v.0.8 update. The Leak STATE: FALSE Cackletta's Soul Leak WalkingtheDogontheStreet leaked Cackletta's Soul being in the game as an unlockable character. The leaker claimer you unlocked Cackletta's Soul by beating Classic Mode as Fawful on Hard. The leaker confirmed the leak to be fake the next day. STATE: FALSE OmegaSmash Leak On January 24, 2015; OmegaSmash uploaded 2 pictures, leaking Rosalina and Goomba (with Goombario and Goombella alternate costumes) being newcomers in v0.9, along with Dark Bowser and Midbus alts for Bowser. Peach's Castle was updated to use its appearance in SSF2. Due to obvious flaws the creator didn't notice before posting, he admitted the leak was fake in the comments. The next day, the update was released, officially debunking this leak. The Leak STATE: FALSE List of Joke Leaks Really Real Leak (Mightyzinn) This leak by user Mightyzinn shows Spongebob as a newcomer in v0.7. It is an obvious joke. The "Leak" STATE: JOKE LEAK GoombaGames Leaks Really Really REALLY Real Leak (Confurmed) (GoombaGames) This leak by user GoombaGames showed newcomers in v0.7 being Ridley from Metroid, and Cosmo from The Fairly OddParents. It also showed a new stage being Spongebob's Pineapple. The "Leak" STATE: JOKE LEAK Really Really Really REALLY Real Leak (Confurmed) Made as a follow up by GoombaGames to the previous "Leak" by him, it shows a new roster, with newcomer "ur mom" and Chum Chum from Fanboy and Chum Chum and changed names. It also shows a new Cookie Clicker stage, a item from Clash of Clans being added. Finally, he showed a new gamemode where you spend coins to kill zombies with a "no scope" to get xp, and spend the xp on guns and Chum Chum. The "Leak" STATE: JOKE LEAK real leek (i got a cpy of game 2!) This leak by user JDizzlell shows Olaf from Frozen joining MKS, A Bob the Builder Mode, goomba (with a showdown attack being green arms coming from the goomba) coming in v.0.7.1. It is obviously a joke The "Leak" STATE: JOKE LEAK Larry Leak Alexonwiki has uploaded 2 leaks as of October 19th, one showing a new roster, and another showing Larry fighting Wart. Both are considered "Joke Leaks" because the quality of the leaks are very poor. STATE: JOKE LEAK Sakurai and Main Menu leaksCategory:Fan-made Stuff LOLroll (aka PonyFan1337 when the leak was first posted) posted a "leaked" image of Sakurai fighting Toad on a new SMB2 stage. A few days later he updated the blog and added a new "Main Menu" (Which is really the menu for CoD: Ghosts). It was made as a joke. DA151874 was also "confirmed" by a third image which you can see by clicking the link below. "The Leak" STATE: JOKE LEAK RELLLLLL_LLLLEEEEEKKKKK! User Mr. xeno created a blog post with Creepy Mario fighting Dimentio on a grassy field. Later he uploaded a picture of Day Bazer and Sanic fighting. "The Leak" STATE: JOKE LEAK EH MEH GERD! MUSHRUM KINDUM SHOE UP ISENT FINISJT YET! User Thoomas01 posted an obviously fake leak to his blog posts. The leak was entirely caps-locked and contained bad spelling. He claimed that Mushroom Kingdom Showdown wasn't finished after v.1.0 and that Mario got a new sprite and that Daisy got added. He also mentioned the appearance of himself, Mr. xeno and OmegaSmash. In the Mushroom Kingdom Showdown Wiki chat he also said Dimentio was added. The "Leak" STATE: JOKE LEAK Category:List